I Love You
by HarrysLily
Summary: Ginny tells Harry something he's not expecting. Written for Ginny Weasley's birthday August 11


**Written for Ginny Weasley's birthday. :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Have you given Kingsley your answer yet?"

Harry and Ginny sat on the window seat in Ginny's room, occasionally looking out the window. Ginny rested between Harry's legs, her back against his chest.

"Hmm?" asked Harry, distractedly playing with her hair.

"About joining the Aurors. I know you're not coming back to Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah. No, I...uh...I haven't yet."

"Harry! You have to soon, it's almost September. You are going to though, aren't you?" asked Ginny, running a thumb over the top of his scarred hand. The words "I must not tell lies" had faded slightly, but were still visible.

"Yeah, Ron and I are going to sign up. Hermione is going back to Hogwarts with you. I just don't think I can bring myself to going back there yet," he said.

McGonagall had allowed all the students in Harry's year, to return to "retake" their final year of schooling and take their N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron had declined, along with many other people, including Neville and Seamus. Only a select few were returning, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, along with others

"I understand," said Ginny, "I don't know if I'm ready either, honestly."

Harry hugged her tighter, knowing how hard it would be. She had told him most of what happened that school year. They had shared stories these last couple months, of his time on the run and her time at school. It was a painful and long experience, with many bottled up feelings and break downs, but they got through it. It was like a weight lifted off Harry's shoulders when he finally broke down and confessed all his fears and thoughts of those nine months. About possibly losing Ginny and being a Horcrux himself. It was the same for Ginny, though she knew it was a lot harder on Harry, due to his irritating brooding phases and the way he was raised to keep emotions hidden and on the inside.

Harry and Ginny lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ginny snuggled closer to Harry and he kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel about me joining the Aurors?" asked Harry.

"I think it's a very Harry thing to do," she said, grinning. Half because she knew it was true and half because he had asked her what she thought, and not just gone on and done something without talking to her about it or asking how she felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" chuckled Harry.

Ginny turned to look at him, "I think it's the right job for you," she paused then went on, "You, Harry, have never had a slow day in your life. A slow job would just drive you mad. That's just who you are. You have to be in the think of it. I know you think it's your job to be out there rounding up the last of the Death Eaters."

"Well, it is-"

"No, Harry, it's not. You did your job. You destroyed seven bloody Horcruxes, died and came back, then rid the world of Voldemort. But I know no other job would be right for you, no matter how dangerous or worrisome it is. So I support your decision in this," said Ginny.

Harry sighed and glanced out the window. "You're right," he finally said.

"I usually am," said Ginny, grinning.

Harry laughed. "I just want the world to be safe. So kids don't have to grow up like we did. So Teddy doesn't," said Harry, thinking back to his four-month-old godson. He had finally worked up the courage to go and visit him and Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother. Harry wanted to be involved in Teddy's life as much as Andromeda would let him. He wanted to be for Teddy what Sirius never could. A godfather there for his godson whenever he needed him. He also felt it as a duty to Remus and Tonks to watch over their boy.

"And they won't," assured Ginny, "The world is so much safer now. Because of what you did."

"I had help," insisted Harry.

"Alright. You don't have to be so modest. You did the majority."

"If it hadn't been for-"

"Harry stop," interrupted Ginny, "I know. My point is you'll make a great Auror and I think it's the right job for you."

Harry kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

"Just being the wonderful supportive girlfriend that I am," said Ginny, cheekily.

"No, really," said Harry in all seriousness, "thank you. For everything."

Ginny kissed him softly on the lips. "You're welcome," she said.

They sat in silence once again, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, wait here," said Harry suddenly, beginning to stand, "I have something for you."

"Oh, Harry, my birthday was yesterday. You already got me enough," Ginny said.

Harry had given her her very own Firebolt for her seventeenth birthday. She had been made Quidditch captain this year and Harry had insisted she needed the best broom. She could not believe it, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Apart from Harry of course.

"No, I have one more thing I got for you this morning," said Harry, hurrying out of her room. He came back a few minutes later. "Here," he said, handing her a parcel. She unwrapped it and pulled out her favourite, Honeydukes finest box of chocolates.

"I know these are your favourite and with all that's happened, you haven't been able to get them. So I pulled some strings and found them for you," explained Harry.

For some stupid reason, Ginny felt a burning in her eyes. She rarely ever cried. She'd probably cried the most she ever had in her life the past few months but that was beside the point. Ginny Weasley rarely got emotional over something so small such as chocolate, but then again Harry and his ways did weird things to her. She had been craving this chocolate and had mentioned it once or twice, but it was from Honeydukes, which was in Hogsmeade. She couldn't bring herself to go back there yet and she knew Harry definitely couldn't. How he got this chocolate, she did not know, but that didn't matter right now.

She looked up at him, eyes still glistening with tears, her heart ready to burst. She knew she loved him.

"Merlin, I love you," she breathed, without really thinking.

Harry froze, his eyes widening. "You, you—what?"

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Hard.

"I love you," she said again.

"You...you love...me?" Harry asked, barely registering her kiss.

Ginny's heart broke for him. That was probably the first time someone had ever told him that. She innerly cursed those putrid relatives of his. What kind of family member doesn't tell you they love you? Terrible ones, obviously.

"Yes, Harry," she said, hugging him tight, "I love you so so much. You mean everything to me."

Harry's arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around her waist, as if it was just muscle memory. As Ginny snuggled into his chest, his face held a glazed-over expression, his mind going crazy.

"I—I," he stuttered.

Ginny pulled away and placed her fingers on his lips. "Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to say it back. Take your time. It's a lot."

Harry snapped back to reality and grabbed her fingers, kissing them.

"I...I love you too," he answered.

He gently grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed for several moments. Ginny parted her lips, deepening the kiss. It was only them in the world. Ginny's heart was full to the brim with love for Harry. She couldn't remember being this happy ever in her life. _This_ is what they had fought for. _This_ is why Harry had survived. At that moment Ginny knew, no matter what, Harry would be with her until the very end. _Always_.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you," Harry whispered again. Merlin, it felt good to say it and hear it out loud.

Ginny giggled slightly, "I love you too."


End file.
